Imperfections Are Your Perfections
by IronLOTRgurl
Summary: Love does not always come easily or when one is ready for it. The most valuable and strongest kind of love comes in the darkest of times and when Voldemort is threatining to rise back to power, love is the only thing to keep people going. Set through "The Order of the Pheonix" to the end of "The Deathly Hallows" the story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks is told. TonksxLupin


**I'm a huge fan of of Lupin and Tonks shippings:) I hope you enjoy it!**

**The story will be told from the POV of both Remus and Tonks.**

Two lone figures wearing dark colored cloaks stood in the hazy evening, the sun beginning to set with splashes of violet, pink, and indigo dancing across the sky. Before them stood several large buildings that cast long shadows over the pair, the cloaks they were wearing causing them to blend in with their surroundings and become unnoticeable at first glance. The buildings appeared to be normal, with nothing about them out of place. However, at closer inspection one would discover that between the houses that were in front of them, which were numbered eleven and thirteen, twelve was missing.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Mad-Eye?" The shorter and thinner of the two asked in a soft voice that appeared to be feminine. She shivered slightly even though it was summer and drew her cloak closer

"Positive, Tonks," Mad-Eye growled roughly and buried his hand in a large pocket on the right side of his cloak that at first glance did not appear to be there. After several seconds, he withdrew his hand, pulling out a small and neatly folded piece of paper. "Take it," he told his partner and she extended her hand. Mad-Eye then gave it to her carefully, scared about the horrors that would happen if either she or him dropped it and lost it. "Now read it silently to yourself," Mad-Eye added and he watched as Tonks carefully unfolded the piece of paper, tightly holding onto it at all times. Written in ink, the words 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place' was sprawled across the paper in thin, willowy handwriting. As she finished reading the words, the two tall buildings in front of the pair seemed to jump to the side and Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared where they had once stood.

Tonks grinned wildly and looked up at Mad-Eye as he spoke, "Welcome to the hideout of the Order of Phoenix!" He started roughly, the corner of his lips twitching slightly, "This is Sirius Black, your cousin's home. Dumbledore is the Secret-Keeper." Mad-Eye added in a slightly more quite tone and he quickly lead the way to the door. He reached out one gnarled hand and placed it on the ornate doorknob. With a quick twist of the knob, Mad-Eye pulled the door opened and stepped inside and Tonks hastily stumbled after him.

Once Tonks had entered the house, she looked around in awe for it was incredibly fancy and old-fashioned, nothing at all like the home she had grown up in with her pureblood mother and muggle-born father. She then noticed the overwhelming stench of dust and mothballs, which caused her to trip backwards and stumble over a peculiar looking troll-leg umbrella stand. With a loud crash, the umbrella stand fell to the ground and she landed on top of it.

"Ouch…" She mumbled quietly and rolled off of the troll-leg umbrella stand and to the side of it. The previous silence was then broken by the swooshing sound of opening curtains and a blood-curling scream.

"STAINS OF DISHONOR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH!" The voice yelled and Tonks stood up slowly, dazed and confused. She looked around the hallway as she rubbed her leg where it had hit the umbrella stand. Seconds ago, the hallway had been deserted, except for her and Mad-Eye, but now it was full of people. On one of the staircases, two wizards were attempting to pull curtains over something that she assumed was making the dreadful noise; there were others who were just standing in the hall, not knowing what to do to make themselves useful; Mad-Eye stood beside her while glaring at her and grumbling something she couldn't hear; and there was a tired looking wizard behind her, picking up the umbrella stand. Feeling guilty, she moved to help him pick it up, but that ended in her almost knocking the umbrella stand over again. Tonks frantically apologized for she was still completely horrified by her embarrassing entrance. The man gave her a reassuring smile and proceeded to pick up the troll-leg umbrella stand by himself. She thanked him quickly and sincerely as she turned away from him. When she turned around, she watched as the two men who were working on closing the curtains finally force it shut. Silence heavily veiled the room once more as no one moved or spoke. Every pair of eyes was on Tonks and the weight of all those people staring at her caused her to look down slightly.

Mad-Eye glared at Tonks, causing her to flinch and making her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red. This was not the entrance he had desired for them. However, he wasn't altogether surprised, for Tonks was rather clumsy. She was such a klutz that it was not uncommon for her to trip over flat ground.

_Good job, Tonks, _The young witch scolded herself, _you haven't even been here for a minute and you have already managed to embarrass yourself! That has got to be some kind of bloody record…_

The Order of the Phoenix meeting was about to end and all of the members were visibly weary. For the past three hours they had been discussing the best way to safely remove Harry Potter from his aunt and uncle's. So far, they had not come up with anything other than the most basic of details. Anyone who disagreed with an idea that had been brought up was quick to shoot it down. Virtually no progress had been made because of it. The topic of Harry Potter's safety was an especially touchy and important topic to the members of the Order. One person that the safety of the Boy Who Lived mattered dearly to was Remus Lupin. James Potter was the father of Harry and had been one of Remus' best friends; he would not let the same dreadful fate that had come to James come to the boy.

Remus slumped over in his seat slightly as he listened to a heated discussion that was currently going on between two members of the Order,

"I don't understand why Mad-Eye's plan isn't good enough for you, Molly." Sirius Black, another dear friend of Remus' retorted, aggravated. He leaned back in his chair enough so the front two legs hovered above the floor.

The woman sitting across from him glared at him, the look she gave Sirius was strong enough to kill but he didn't flinch. "I thought the safety of your _godson _would actually be important to you, Sirius." The fiery red-headed woman named Molly snapped at him with a slight hiss.

"He is important to me, I just believe the plan that Mad-Eye gave us is good enough. Moody is an Auror!" Sirius answered her, starting to raise his voice.

"How I can you be for sure that it is-"

"I am sure-"

"There isn't any way that-"

"You need to-"

"Sirius!" Remus interrupted his friend, his voice full of warning. Both adults were standing up and their argument had progressed into yelling. He didn't think any less of them and he knew that they wouldn't stay angry at each other fore long since the heated argument was only caused by stress and their passion for this matter. When Remus had spoken they were both immediately silenced and all eyes from the Order were on him.

"I think it would be a good idea if our meeting ended a tad short for tonight," Remus continued.

"That would be lovely," Molly responded, her voice still cold. "I'll go make dinner." Others nodded their agreement and everyone headed upstairs, including Sirius who appeared to be rather sour still. Remus shook his head and followed after his friend.

Once he reached the top of the staircase, he saw Moody quickly opening the door to Grimmauld Place and shutting it behind him with a creak. Remus could faintly hear the muffled tapping of Moody's wooden leg as he walked further into the entryway. After Mad-Eye entered, Remus watched with curiosity as a slender young woman with bubble gum pink hair entered the hideout. He had never seen this girl before but he did not have much more time to ponder who she was and what she was doing before the young woman tripped over the troll-foot umbrella stand. The umbrella stand fell to the floor with a seemingly deafening crash and the young woman tumbled over after it and hit the ground.

"STAINS OF DISHONOR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH!" Remus let out an exhausted sigh as the curtains to the portrait of Sirius _dear_ old mum flew open and she yelled with fury. Sirius caught Remus' eye and they both ran to the portrait as she continued to scream insults at them. Once they reached the curtains, they both grabbed them with strong grips and pulled, trying to cover Mrs. Black's portrait once more. They yanked as hard as they could but she was too full of rage to give up the fight and return back to the curtains easily.

After a hard struggle, Remus and Sirius were finally able to close the curtains and they walked over to where the horrified and embarrassed witch stood, both of the men looking for an explanation and panting from exhaustion. Remus wiped the dust from his hands, which he had gotten from the curtains, on his pants as he examined the unknown woman closely. She was pale, quite thin, of normal height, and had unusually bright pink hair. What confused him the most about her hair was that it did not appear to be dyed. Her cheeks where also a very deep shade of crimson and were turning brighter as she lowered her head, realizing that she was already the center of attention because of her clumsiness.

"This is one of my pupils," Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody cleared his voice while he glared at the girl, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Dumbledore asked me if there was anyone I knew at the Ministry that we could trust enough to allow them to join the Order and she is the person I chose. This is Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!" The young witch hissed, her voice full of anger and her hair began to turn red. Many were startled by the sudden change in her hair color but Remus just smiled slightly, understanding what she was.

"-Who prefers to be called by her sir name because she believes the name Nymphadora is too fancy," Mad-Eye finished unfazed.

"That it is…" Tonks grumbled under her breath as her hair returned to its normal shade of pink.

"She is also a metamorphmagus," Moody continued, acting as if he didn't hear what Tonk's had just uttered, "Which is why her hair has just changed color."

"Wotcher, everyone!" Tonks smiled cheekily and Remus couldn't help but grin slightly. "I'm gonna stay for dinner so I can meet everyone. If that's alright." She glanced at Moody and he growled his approval.

Remus crossed his arms and smiled at Tonks, _I'm looking forward to meeting this bubbly young witch, _he thought to himself, _It will be nice to talk to someone who doesn't know of my… condition._

**I know it's starting out slow, I just want to devolope their relationship.**

**Please review:)**


End file.
